The hospices
by private oak
Summary: Ciel shares a flat with what seems a alcoholic and a stripper, that is not the worst part. Things turn for the worst, will his heart keep on beating?
1. Chapter 1 Drunken smile

**Good whatever it is. Another story another time. I got inspired to write this for no particular reason. I have never been in a hospital except the time in Russia when I visited my grand parents back in some hospital in st. petersburg before they died. -shrug- **

**Charlie is a OC from another story i wrote, 'You're reward' (in there she is known as Charlotte). She is no demon in here just anther human. But she has the same personality.**

**Extra description:**

**Ciel: Both eyes normal, same looks but is 168 cm tall. College student, his last year which means he is 18. A business and cooking student. Hasn't got a part time job, his uncle and auntie give him money (Yes, Angela is back -le wink-) Parents are dead. Hasn't got a girlfriend explanations later in the story). **

**Charlie (The OC): She is a female. Pale and curvy figure. Deep blue eyes and blue hair (dyed). On the left side of her head near her ear all her hair is shaven off. Eye brown piercing, angel bites (lip piercing), ear stretchers. Usually wears hoodies, ultra tight jeans and a pair of vans (shoes). On her last year of college, same as Ciel. Has a job, paid well. Parents buggered of heck knows where. **

**Sebastian: One the last year of college. The popular sexy type. No one really knows him, Ciel never spoken to him. Charlie probably made out with him once or twice in a night club -le wink wink wink-. Ok he was drunk what ever. **

**Lizzy: A beautiful blonde. Dumb sober as usual. Adores Ciel and wants to go out with him. Last year of college. Fashion and business student. Part time job in a pet shop. **

**I dont think there is any more description needed right now, more OC will be in the story, i will describe them later if needed. The whole story will be placed in 2011. No magic or demons. Just normal people and a normal life. No yaoi in sight. But slightly sexual or slutty moments in sight. Oh and some dirty dancing will be seen with some binoculars. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own kuroshitsuji. Only the OC's and the story line. **

**Chapter 1**

The light whisper of the gentle voices echoed around my head as it left the headphones. My eyes ran along the empty blue fabric seats of the bus, well most of them were empty except the ones at the very end. Her toned athletic body is spread along the end seats of the bus. Her jacket has slidded of one her shoulders. Her feet are placed on the frame of the window. One of her hands are swinging of the seats and holding a beer glass bottle.

Her stone like blue eyes are fixated on me. I slide down in my seat trying to hide behind the other bus seats, unfortunately making the shirt slide up. I stare into the empty screen of my phone. Finally our stop.

"Charlie, time to get up." I call and get up from the seat.

Charlie moans and lets the empty beer bottle roll under the seats. She sits up and walks towards me.

I tap the red button on one of the metal yellow poles and stand next to the drivers cab. Charlie's hand falls onto my shoulder making me shudder from her cold touch.

The bus stops in front of rows of old victorian flats, right near the main road. I hop of the bus and wait for Charlie.

"Ta mate." She mumbles to the driver and stumbles out of the bus. As soon as she walks out the doors shut and off was the bus.

She brushed her hair out of her face and grinned at me her full smile. "You really should not drink as much as you have." He mumble as i started walking along the empty street.

She chuckled and patted me on the back, "You are no more than a friend, so you have no right to tell me what to do." I heard the jiggling of the key in her hand as we approached the one of the many flats.

We share the same flat. I do not mind. I grew to know her as my own sister, I am not attracted to her in any way. We are close friends. I do not mind showing my true emotions to her, unlike to others. I remember the first time i walked through that wooden door with the number, "15" and when the first time i saw her bright blue glowing eyes.

_two years ago. _

_Day one. _

_Ciel was dragging his suit cases up what seemed like a endless stair case. He plummeted down as soon as he got to the top. He swiped the sweat drops of his fore head with a slight grin on his face. He finally was more of a individual than a puppet played by the emotionless. He would not be scared to show his true colours now, no one would be in his way. _

_He took out the silver little key out of his pocket and looked down on it with a smile. He stood up from the steps. The door was before him. Number 15..._

_The key clicked in the key hole and the door opened with the light creak. He walked through the blank corridor. He could hear the sound of the TV been turned off and a pair of light foot steps moving closer to him. He froze in his foot steps. _

_She stepped out of the living room, her bare feet were almost soundless. The first thing he saw was her startling ocean blue eyes. All her hair was still attacked to her scalp back them._

_"Hello there. I am Charlie." She greeted him and held out her hand to him._

_Ciel gulped and reached out his, "I am Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive." He stuttered as they shuck hands. _

_"You seem to be a pretty nice guy. I kicked out all the pricks before you." She took his baggage from his hands, "I suppose i will show you to your room." She smiled and dragged along Ciel and his baggage. _

_They walked to the end of the blank corridor. She pushed open a oak door with a silver handle and lead him in. It was a spacious room with one single bed in the corner near the window. It had a wardrobe and a simple table. A blank canvas to be inhabited. _

_"Hope this is enough space for you." Charlie spoke up as she settled Ciel's bags on his bed. _

_"More than enough." He mumbled in reply as he looked out of the window. _

_Charlie pushed Ciel on his shoulder so he would sit down, "Now, the rules."_

_"Huh?" Ciel threw a questioning look at Charlie. She looked like the type of a girl that would run away from school and not obey the rules of her parents. Maybe that was the reason she is living in a flat on her own._

_"Oh c'mon. Dont be such a dumb kiddo. You wonder why i kicked out all the other before you. Thy didn't follow the rules." She sighed and put her hands on her hips, "Anyway... the rules, number one, do not trash the place."_

_Thats ok, i alway clean up. _

_"Number two, do your part of cleaning."_

_Can live with that._

_"Number three, you have to contribute with your money to buy food and essentials for the home." Charlie propped up her chin with her fist and thought for a second or two, "Thats it a guess. Be free, 'kay?" She grinned and held his chin up like he was a little kid. _

_"yeah." Ciel whispered, he carried on gazing at her. She did not seem like a bad person, she almost feel like family to him even though they knew each for only a thew minutes._

_Day five. _

_"Hey Ciel, I will be out in town. Do you want anything?" Charlie bobbed her head through the open door that lead to Ciels room. _

_It really has changed. The laptop was buzzing away on the desk. Photo frames were set up on the shelves. The sheets of homework laid on the floor. _

_Ciel looked up from his computer and took of his head phones, "Nah, i will be fine." He replied with the best smile he could pull on his face._

_Charlie sighed. He was always like a grown up, never needing anything. "Better be off then." She waved and was out of sight, just the click of the front door and the loud steps echoing from the stair case. _

_It was at least ten minutes since Charlie was gone. Ciel's knuckles went white as he tightened his fists. The curiosity and the anticipation was over whelming him. He never really got to know Charlie, she was not a self centered person. She constantly asked questions about him, she even raided through his belongings as he unpacked. All he could do was sigh with irritation. _

_He shut his laptop and jolted from his seat. He creeped into the corridor. Even though he was the only life in this house he still had the urge to be on the edge. _

_And there his was standing in front of the blank wooden door. He reached for the door knob and froze as the tips of his fingers touched the cold metal. He took a deep sigh and pushed the door open. _

_Piles of wires, plastic and paper covered the floor. It seemed like she broken up old computers and resembled them once again. The walls were covered in posters, random pictures. Her bed was simple, white covers and blank pillows. Shelves were stacked up with soft plush toys and books. _

_It seemed like he discovered many things about Charlie from just one sight of the room that was forbidden for him to enter._

_There were photo frames set up on the bed side. Ciel stepped across the room carefully not to damage any objects on the floor. He fell onto the bed so he would avoid the danger of standing on the sharp plastic objects._

_He sat up on the bed and reached for one of the photo frames. _

_On the photo was a family at the beach. A man in his mid twenties and a beautiful woman around the same age was holding up a small child in her arms. She seemed familiar. He didn't even have to think of who it could be to figure it out. _

_He sighed of guilt and placed the photo back onto the bed side. The photo made him think of his own past, it triggered the tears to roll down his pale checks. _

**End of chapter one. What do you think? Review~**

**Also, many more kuroshitsuji characters will be appearing the future chapters. To read anything about Sebastian would probably be another chapter or two. **


	2. Chapter 2 Send button

**Chapter 2**

It was early in the morning. Charlie was asleep on the couch while the TV was on sending the murmurs around the flat. She was tired and intoxicated with alcohol. No one minded, after all it was her day off college, no courses for today.

Meanwhile Ciel was sat in his bedroom with a cup of coffee. The piece of machinery also known as a laptop was sat on Ciel's lap. The constant beeping of in coming messages bugged him.

'Damn you Elizabeth.' He thought to himself as another message alert popped up in the corner of the computer screen. He clicked on the small tab and a new window appeared on his screen.

'Ciel my prince, ANSWER ME! xx 3' Elizabeth typed up.

'Wat.' It seemed like Ciel didn't have time for proper grammar. Elizabeth was a annoying teenage girl that seemed to be obsessed with him. He didn't mind her he just hoped she left him for once in a while.

'Are you going to town today? A prom will be held this year for the leavers. And of course I need my dress and you need your suit.' Elizabeth typed away happily as she imagined herself in a beautiful baby pink frilly dress. She giggled at the thought.

Ciel shuddered from the thought of a prom. On the day of the high school prom he was a wall flower, even thought Lizzy did everything to pull him along to the dance floor. 'I am not going to the prom Lizzy.' He clicked the send button with the thought of the reply he will have from Elizabeth.

Lizzy looked at the reply with tears in sight, she was not angry at him. Just a little disappointed. 'Please Ciel, just for me. Please? 333' She took a deep sigh and fell back on her bed.

Of course Ciel was not the type of a person who would want to break ladies heart, after all deep inside he was a gentlemen. 'Fine Lizzy. 3' He added the love heart just to cheer her up.

No reply. He waited longer... he was about to close the computer when a message appeared. Instead of text there was a picture of Elizabeth grinning and with a love heart shape at her chest that she formed with her hands. Under neath it read: 'I love you! 333 Meet me in the countrebay street, also ask Charlie to come along, I dont want to be the only girl. See you later my prince!'

How typical or Lizzy was that. He was not looking forward for the day out. He would rather stay at home, but it might not be that bad after all.

Lizzy and Charlie got along well even though looking at their characters it would be very unexpected.

-Ciels POV-

I dont spend that much time with my friends, seems a little wrong. I finally closed the computer and put it aside so it would not distract me.

I pulled out a black and blue shirt out of the wardrobe, leaving it aside on the bed and started to pull of my pyjama top when all of a sudden the door of my bedroom opened wide. And there stood Charlie with her eye brows furrowed. What does she want now? Is she still intoxicated?

"Is there something you need?" I asked her as I started pulling on the shirt that i left on the bed.

"You stupid child! Why did you not wake me up last night." She screamed at me. I was not a child, i am 18 darn it woman. It was obvious she was not in a good mood. I have seen her like this many times but back then her anger was not angled at me. She would usually come in to my room and cuddle up to me with tears running down her face. But this time it was not the same.

She darted a 7 inch high heel at me. The heels almost seemed to be made out of needles and i was lucky i dodged it easily. It fell on to the bed and slided off the covers and onto the floor.

"You were drunk! I would not have let you go off into the middle of no where all by your own!" I shouted back at her knowing I had a good point.

She seemed to calm down, a smile appeared on her face and her eyes narrowed that always seemed to be to large moons. "Well you could have came along with, I could have asked one of the girls to give you a lap dance for free. After all they all have an eye on you." She winked.

"I find it digusting how women sell their bodies just like that." I replied to her honestly.

She giggled at me reply and walked closer to me, "There is the blue bar too. Remember it." As she spoke i felt my face going bright red. I did not answer just pushed her away.

She gave up and walked out of the room with her arms crossed and her back slouched.

Finally i would get a chance to get dressed in peace.

* * *

As I was about to leave the flat Charlie jumped out towards me out of the kitchen, "Where are you going?" She wondered with a childish smile on her face.

"Just meeting up with Lizzy, also i have to go shopping because of the prom." I did not see a point of lying to her so i just spoke out the truth. I saw the shock on her face when i spoke out the word 'shopping'. No surprise there.

She bounced gently on the tips of her feet as the smile on her face increased, "I am coming along. Just let me get my bag!" She exclaimed and disappeared from my sight. With that she was back straight away.

"Lets go then."

* * *

**WHAT A TERRIBLE CHAPTER! TTuTT I am so fucking sorry. Really not in a kuroshitsuji mood nor is this story seem to be related to kuro. Kill me.**

**In the previous chapter at the very start in the A/N i wrote something about hospitals. It probably gave away some things about the story. The happy mood of the story will be gone soon. Just a couple more chapters and there will be tears.**


	3. Chapter 3 Tea and cake at the funtom's

**Chapter**** 3**

Pink, red, green, and blue name them all. Lollipops, marsh mellows, chocolate and sherbet eat them all. All in clear glass jars, making them all that little more pretty. I am surprised i haven't yet fainted from such a marvelous sight. I really do have a weak spot for sweets, but i always denied it, especially when some one offered me something sweet.

I could hear the sugar filled sweet tapping against Charlie's teeth as she watched the passing by public. It was a pleasant atmosphere countrebay street. It was a old fashion edwardian street, it was filled with small corner shops. Toy shops, book shops, candy stores, veg-&-fruit stores, restaurants, bakeries, and the best of all clothing shops. Every clothing piece was hand made that was sold in this street. Most of the clothing pieces seemed to be all in one theme, gothic victorian. I couldn't help but gaze at the fine hand work. The finest fabric, and made with the customer in mind. The only bad thing about the stores was the lowest price they would sell you one of the garments was £200 at least.

It was fine for me since i inherited the money of my parents. But it wouldn't be as easy for Charlie, she had not much money in her pockets, the only hope for her was that Lizzy would be kind enough, of course i was not too cold hearted to her.

"CIEL!" A loud high pitched voice screamed into my ear. I looked around in shock to find myself nose to nose with Lizzy. I blushed as she brought her lips to my cheek then exclaimed "I knew i would find you here!" She squiled.

"Hello Elizabeth." Charlie spoke up as she linked Elizabeth's.

Elizabeth's eyes sparkled with joy as she embraced Charlie in a hug. I cannot imagine how can you fit in so much joy and happiness into one person.

"Now then, since we are all here, where do we start?" Even though i already knew where Elizabeth's eye were stuck like a bee to a honey pot.

Charlie looked down to Lizzy, she took a deep breath, "Lizzy?"

Lizzy looked up with a serious look on her face and nodded, it was like they were about to make a life decision. And with that they ran like the speed of light towards a clothing store full of frilly pink dresses on show behind the glass screen.

Charlie was standing before the wooden door of the shop, "C'mon Ciel, dont waste time." She grabbed me by my hand and dragged me into the shop with a grin on her face.

The whole store was filled with rows and rows of dresses covered with silk and lace. It was like hell for me and i knew already that I and Charlie would have to drag Lizzy out of here with full force. She had some sort of a obsession with cuteness, it was obvious with just one glimpse of her persona.

Charlie pushed me onto one of the white and pink striped leather arm chairs in front of the glass window. I got comfortable since I did not know of long i would spend here.

I watched as one of the workers skip up to Lizzy and Charlie with the usual question, 'How can i help you?'. But it seemed like Both of the girl were to busy browsing through the dresses to answer the woman.

"Eek! This is soo cute!" I heard Lizzy squealing. She grabbed a white dress with pink lace and hot pink roses decorating it. "What do you think Ciel?" She spun around with the dress wrapped around her. It was all the same to me, so i just gave a thumbs up.

I got up from my seat and wondered through to the other section of the store. It was very different. No pink in sight. Shelves were set up on the walls filled with plush animals, some had printed on skeleton pattens, some were dressed in victorian gothic dresses. There were plastic skulls with black roses attached to them. The clothing in this section were for men and women. All were black, blue or purple.

"Hey Ciel." I spun around on my heels, it was Charlie, "What do you think of this. Really do think it will fit you perfectly." She held up a black suit covered in fred fin blue stripes. The shirt was covered in white lace. The sleeves had black lace spilling out of them. The tie was a dark blue ribbon with a silver skull incrusted with diamonds. I must admit it was a pity of a good choice, but some people would not agree with that. I glared at Lizzy who already had handfuls of dresses. I shuddered.

* * *

-Normal POV-

The three teens were on the wooden bench that was set in the middle of the street. They were gazing at the two elegant black horses strapped to the carriage. They had long, thick black hair that covered their dark brown eyes that seemed to have a tint of red when the sun light hit the iris.

The carriage was covered in red roses. There was only a space for two.

Lizzies eyes were fixated on the carriage. Ciel couldn't keep his eyes of the horses. Charlie was looking at the two teens.

"Why dont you two go and enjoy yourselves, have a good trip with the two shires." Charlie suggested with a smile on her face. It seemed like she never gave them a time on their own, she was like a over protective mother that never wanted her children to grown up.

Lizzies rosy pink lips curled up into a smile, "We will be back soon!" She jumped up and tugged Ciel along who willingly came along. Just for this once, it would not harm would it?

After, we do not know how long we have left. We should enjoy our lives to the full ever day.

As Charlie watched the teens run away into the swarms of the public she noticed a familiar figure out of the corner of her eye. Her eyes widened, out of shock? Out of excitement? She turned around towards the cafe named 'Funtom's cake & tea'. (oh yes i did)

The display was covered in towering cakes. They looked like they were worthy gods time. The cup cakes were towered up to make an illusion of a cake. All of this covered the up the section of the counter that is visible to the public. But you were just able to see the waiters running in and out of the kitchen with plates full and empty.

But one certain persona catched her attention. No not the awkward blonde child that would knock over everything in his way. No not the red headed girl with over sized glasses that would constantly get the wrong table every time she brought out the orders. Nor was it the man with goggles on his fore head that seemed to make all the guests that more suspicious. Yes... him the tall handsome teenager with raven black hair up to his jaw line which complimented his pale skin. His fox like smile made every woman blush.

A smile curled up on Charlie's rose red playful lips. Her eyes narrowed in a playful sense, "Oh, the devil himself."

* * *

Elizabeth and Ciel skipped of the carriage happily. Even Ciel smiled a little, which was not in his nature. The two teens walked hand in hand towards where they seen Charlie last, at least they expected her to still be there.

"Huh, where is Charlie?" Ciel wondered as he looked around. He felt Lizzy tugging his hand.

"Look." She pointed at the cafe they stood before.

Ciel looked where Lizzy had pointed. A waiter was leaning over the counter chatting happily to one of his customers, Ciel could not help but notice the waiters eye widening looks. He looked who was the waiter was talking to, it was a young girl. It was Charlie.

She noticed the two teenagers looking at her through the windows, she smiled and mouthed, "Come along."

Immediately Ciel got pulled along by Lizzy who was gleaming to know more about the scene that was before them. As they entered the strange waiter and Charlie smiled with their almost identical grins.

"Had a nice trip?" Charlie chirped as she made her way to the two teenagers.

"Indeed we did. Is this your boyfriend? You two together are so adorable." Lizzy spoke up as she eyed the stranger.

"Ah, right." Charlie stepped back to the counter, "Ciel, Lizzy, this is Sebastian. Sebastian, this is Ciel and Lizzy." She introduced them quickly.

"Please to meet you." Sebastian greeted the teens.

"And no Lizzy, we are close friends. We are in the same class during college." Charlie cleared it up as she eyed the full tables around the cafe. "Are you two hungry?"

In response Ciel and Lizzy nodded.

"Go and sit by a table then." She shoos away the couple. As they walked away Charlie turned back to Sebastian, "Didn't i tell you, they are just like a pair of kids."

Sebastian chuckled, "Indeed they are. Kind of childish of the young lady to cling on like he is a shield of some sort." He blinked as if he came back to the reality, "So what can I get you then?"

It was a very difficult question since everything in this cafe looked delicious, too delicious to resist. Some thing simple would do, but so hard to choose! She thought to herself. In her mind she randomly picked a cake. "The summer black forest cheese cake."

"Any tea?" Sebastian suggested as he reached for the cheese cake that was on display (fresh dont worry).

"You choose." She replied as she turned on her heels to head towards the table where Ciel and Lizzy settled them selves.

"Food coming right up." She declared as she sat herself with her hands behind her head.

The three teenagers whirled into another conversation not noticing the sound of the finest china plates breaking in the kitchen and loud whimpers. It was either they did not care or they to interest in the conversation, which could only be mentioned about the two girls that accompanied Ciel.

He felt like he once had already been in this type of situation. Especially the voices of the waiters were so familiar even though he had never meet those people.

Soon the mysterious waiter, Sebastian, walked up to their table with three plates with a slice of the black forest cheese cake (just some sort of a cherry cheesecake). He set the plates before them and stepped back. "The tea will be served later, it is still steeping." He declared to them how would a servant for to be more specific a butler would.

Just as lizzy about to took in, she sat up with a expression of shock on her face, "I am so sorry, I have some very important business to attend to." She left her seat and kissed Ciel lightly on the cheek, "Now if you will excuse me." She ran out of the cafe.

Ciel sighed in relief, "Well that was making things all that more easier." He finally got the first bite of the marvelously delicious cheese cake.

* * *

Neither of the two spoke for a moment as they could not stop eating more and more of the cheese cake. They did not even notice as Sebastian brought them the tea.

"So..." Charlie broke the silence as she set the spoon onto the plate, "Are you going to eat Elizabeths slice?" She eyed the piece. She was not hungry, the peace was very filling after all. And the tea filled her up with the taste.

Ciel thought with the spoon in his mouth, "Are you seriously expecting me to say yes to your question?"

"Well it cant go to waste." She risen her hand above her head and clicked her fingers. Just as the sound reached the walls of the cafe Sebastian was by her side.

"Can I help in any way?" He questioned politely.

Charlie pulled up the plate onto her hand, "Yes you can..." She reached the hand with the plate to his face, "Eat it."

He chuckled in response, it amused him that she spoke to him as if he was no more than a machine, " I am waiter, and that is the end of it. If i were not to be doing my job i would with full delight."

"JUST EAT IT, DAMIT!" Charlie screeched through her teeth. For some unwritten reason she hated when people resisted.

No response.

"Or will i have to feed you of a spoon." She bit her lip in a seductive manor.

Still no response.

Charlie smashed her fist against the table, "Ciel, tell him." She commanded as she brought the plate closer to Sebastian's face making him step back.

There was really no sign of why Charlie was doing this, but Ciel obeyed, "Just eat it already." He spoke expecting Sebastian to sigh with irritation and walk away. Oh, how wrong he was.

"Yes my lord." With those words Sebastian bent down to the plate and took of the thin slice of chocolate that was on the cake with his teeth, then he broke of the rest of the chocolate with his hand. He winked making Ciel's face go bright red.

Lucky them the cafe was empty. Well, lucky Ciel, other wise even more embarrassment would be brought down on him.

Sebastian ate rest of the chocolate and took the plate from Charlie, "Guess this will go in the trash." He shrugged and walked away.

Unfortunately Ciel was still bright red, which strangely confused Charlie. "What is wrong with you?"

The colour of Ciel's face slowly went back to the light pink. "Can we leave now?" He did not want to spend any longer in the cafe.

Charlie shrugged and stood from her seat. She quickly walked out of the exit, melting in with the public. As Ciel was leaving the place, but unfortunately as he walked past the counter he slipped on the just mopped floor. He was about to land on the floor when he was caught be a pair of strong hands. He looked up in surprise meeting the flawless face which belonged to Sebastian.

Once again, Ciel's face grew red. He pushed himself away from Sebastian and spat through his teeth, "Bastard."

Sebastian could not help but smile at the boy who. He swiped away the sweat of his face, 'Back to work i guess.' He thought to himself as he returned back to the kitchen.

* * *

**I loved writing this chapter!**

**Now i know when i spoke of Ciel, Lizzy and Charlie i addressed them as teenagers even though they are 18. -Imagines Lizzy as a 18 year old- **

**You should be thank full that i wrote the part where Charlie tires to force Sebastian to eat the damn cake. It was a little random but then i would not get to write the other fluff. And about the name of the cafe, i could not resist. I am sorry. xD **

**Next chapter would be just Ciel and Charlie talking about random stuff in the flat, nothing special. Oh, and it would give away a couple of things about the further chapters. **

**Hope you liked it. REVIEW~! **


	4. Chapter 4 The violinist

**Chapter 4**

The room was silent except the creaking of the coach as I got comfortable on it. The see through plastic backed book was slowly sliding of my lap as i lost my interest in reading, especially the subtitles on the TV that soundlessly changed the scenery. Finally the book slided off my lap and onto the floor making a light thud as it hit the floor. I did not bother picking it up.

The door clicked as it bursted open letting Charlie fall into the room. She was dressed in the dress that was bought for her today. It was... very exposing, an aspect of it he did not notice when they were still in the store. Black lace and blue frills covered her backside and fell down to the floor. The over all skirt was at least slightly higher than her knees, but it was made out of lace (not see through). The top part of the dress was a black corset with silver stripes running down it. Under the corset was a see through black shirt with a silver ribbon. (Hard to imagine i know)

She half danced towards Ciel, grabbing the remote from his hands. She started clicking the button that skipped through channels, endless amount it seemed. She stopped on a channel, the screen was blank except a logo in the middle of it which said, 'Classic music channel.'

The volume boomed to the top letting the sound of a orchester playing a soft song whizz through the apartment.

Charlie grabbed Ciel by his arms, holding him in some sort of a waltz dancing position. There was no chance given to Ciel to argue with Charlie, as they almost immediately swung into dance.

Now all Ciel could see is Charlie smiling face glaring at him. He could easily remember the dancing steps so he simply followed her lead, wordlessly. He could not keep on gazing at her half closed eyes so he gazed down onto their feet pretending to be trying to remember his steps.

The sound of the orchester slowly weaved into all together became one. A gentle sound of a skilled violinist played in the background, instead of the loud amateur sound of the orchester. Comparing it to this violinist they sounded like children that only took their instruments into their hands a moment ago.

I started to blink rapidly as if dust was blown into my unprotected eyes. Maybe it was that i had a bad memory or i haven't been paying much attention but i was sure that Charlie has never warn a pair of gentle pink high heels with lace. I was also sure that Charlie does not wear ankle length dresses.

I looked up to see a rosy pink face was gleaming red cheeks. Gentle green eyes and a childish smile. It was not a weak smile and deep blue eyes with furrowed eye brows. I recognized the person before me straight away, especially the blonde curls pulled into the two pony tails. We were once again 13, me and Elizabeth.

I looked around with shock on my face. We were in a grand hall, decorated with gold and pantings on the walls.

The music stopped and our steps had paused.

"Is something wrong Ciel, you seem to be in distress." I looked at the one who had spoken my name. It was Angelina. Dressed in all red, sat by a table drinking tea out of the finest china tea cup.

I smile at her, "Why would i been in any such worry when I am with my beautiful Juliet." I brought by eyes back to Elizabeth who had blushed bright red from my words.

Only now I notice the man standing by Angelina. I recognize him very well. He has grown I must say, his facial features have became more pronounced. He was grown taller and his shoulders have broadened. But his cat like smile is still there. The deep brown chocolate eyes are no where to be seen, just the crimson orbs staring down onto me.

It almost makes me cringe looking at myself, with my childish weak body. Even though i am like this I still know I have more strength than anyone before me.

"Sebastian, play us another song." I command my butler with a grin on my face.

"Yes my lord." His voice echoes and a soft flow of music fills the room as I and Lizzy sweep into another dace.

I my legs being swept from under myself making my fall backwards. Here I am back in the living room landing back onto the coach. Opposite me Charlie is sat on the arm chair giggling at me with tears of laughter in her eyes.

Such memories if I can say always fall into my head in random moments and random times. But as many people say, nothing is random. But its hard to believe that this is all on purpose.

* * *

**Meow~! Quiet short I am sorry.**


End file.
